


17 Steps

by jenna221b



Series: The Future of Sherlock [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 1895, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Dreams, Episode: The Abominable Bride, Flashbacks, Foreshadowing, Holmes Brothers, Holmes Brothers' Childhood, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Initially he wanted to be a pirate, It's a love story, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Mary is a villain, OR IS IT, Post-Episode: The Abominable Bride, Screenplay/Script Format, Setlock, Sherlock's Mind Palace, Sherlock's Past, Speculation, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, Time is a funny old thing, What is real?, hints - Freeform, or reality?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/jenna221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series 4 is starting, but everything's still a bit muddled in Sherlock's head...</p>
            </blockquote>





	17 Steps

**EXT. LONDON STREETS.**

But, where are we?

It is dark. Thick fog hangs in the air. Complete silence for one beat. Then, a steady rhythm: clip, clop, clip, clop. Horses hooves. Surely not? The fog slowly begins to lift to reveal...

A hansom cab, wheels quickly juddering over the cobbled streets. The horse is spooked- it quickens its pace, nostrils flaring. Suddenly, it rears back on its hind legs, whinnying in alarm-

**CUT TO:**

**INT. CAR. MODERN DAY LONDON.**

**CLOSE ON SHERLOCK** , his face pressed against the car window. He jerks awake as a London bus speeds past the car, and groans.

**MARY:**

(off-screen)

Nice of you to join us.

 **SHERLOCK** sits up and we see the Very Awkward sitting arrangement in the car: John in the middle; Sherlock on one side; Mary on the other.

**JOHN:**

Mycroft not following us?

**SHERLOCK:**

Oh, he's too slow anyway.

 **SHERLOCK** closes his eyes and rubs them briefly. **QUICK FLASHBACK** of the horse rearing back before going **BACK TO SHERLOCK. SHERLOCK** inhales unsteadily.

**JOHN:**

Are you-

**SHERLOCK:**

I'm fine!

 **JOHN** shakes his head, and the three sit in silence: **JOHN** fuming; **MARY** looking down, typing on her phone; **SHERLOCK** deliberately looking out of the window.

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. BAKER STREET.**

The car pulls up to the kerb outside 221B. **SHERLOCK** gets out, and **JOHN** follows suit almost immediately. **MARY** exits a little further behind them.

**JOHN:**

(testily)

What's this, then? Just a passing visit home? Have you actually _got_ a plan or-

**SHERLOCK:**

I've _always_ got a plan.

 **SHERLOCK** pauses in front of the door to 221B. **CLOSE ON SHERLOCK'S FACE** : his pupils large, eyes glassy and unfocussed.

**MRS HUDSON:**

(V.O)

Mr Holmes, I do wish you’d let me know when you’re planning to come home.

 **SHERLOCK** shakes his head, as if trying to clear it. Opens the door, **JOHN** right behind him. **MARY** is left alone on the front steps.

**MARY:**

What happened to 'ladies first?'

**CUT TO:**

**INT. 221B BAKER STREET. LANDING.**

**SHERLOCK** still looks disorientated, the camera view swaying as he looks at the steps.

**JOHN:**

(off-screen, echoing)

Sherlock? Sherlock, are you...

But **JOHN'S** voice fades away as **SHERLOCK** starts to climb the steps.

**SHERLOCK:**

(V.O)

One... two...

 **SHERLOCK** stumbles a little. We hear **JOHN'S** hurrying footsteps right behind **SHERLOCK** but cannot see him.

**SHERLOCK:**

(V.O, returning to the clipped voice of **HOLMES** )

Always 17 steps, Watson.

**CUT TO:**

**CLOSE ON THE PRESENT DAY JOHN'S FACE,** frowning.

**JOHN:**

Since when do you call me-

 **SHERLOCK** tries to resume climbing, but trips again, falling this time.

**JOHN:**

Sherlock!

Dazed, **SHERLOCK** looks up at **JOHN** bending over him in concern. As **JOHN** gets closer, he turns into the Victorian **WATSON.** He leans forward, touching SHERLOCK'S wrist, intimate and tender.

**WATSON:**

(hushed)

My dear boy...

**SHERLOCK:**

(slurred)

What did you say?

**CUT TO:**

**INT. 221B BAKER STREET. LIVING ROOM.**

**SHERLOCK** is lying on the couch, gazing up into **JOHN'S** worried face.

**SHERLOCK:**

What did you say?

**JOHN:**

I- I didn't say anything.

**SHERLOCK:**

(attempting to sit up in protest)

Yes, you did, you said-

 **SHERLOCK** falters at the sight of **MARY** standing in the doorway, dressed in her black Victorian mourning outfit, hands clasped in front of her.

**SHERLOCK:**

What are _you_ doing here?

 **JOHN** frowns again and turns to look at the doorway. From his point of view, there is no-one there.

**JOHN:**

Who are you talking to?

 **CLOSE ON SHERLOCK'S STRICKEN FACE.** He stares at **MARY** as she smirks.

**FLASHBACK TO:**

**THE ABOMINABLE BRIDE:**

(pistol drawn, fires one shot)

You! You?!

**BACK TO:**

**SHERLOCK** staring at **MARY**. She inexplicably has a gun. Slowly- calm and steady- she aims it at **JOHN'S** back.

**MARY:**

_You._

**SHERLOCK** blinks fiercely. The doorway is now empty.

**SHERLOCK:**

Where's Mary?

**JOHN:**

She left. She went back to the- our- house.

 **SHERLOCK** :

(leaning back into the couch)

Yes... yes, there was a house...

**A VOICE OVER OF ECHOING CHILDREN'S LAUGHTER.**

**CUT TO:**

**RAPID INTERIOR AND EXTERIOR SHOTS OF A HOUSE** \- large, mansion-like, empty corridors. Gothic architecture.

**CUT TO:**

A large grassy garden by the house. A little girl stands in a white nightgown. She turns around and smiles.

**GIRL:**

Come _on_ , William!

 **A DOG** barks in the distance, off-screen.

**BOY:**

(off-screen)

Mycroft can't be captain!

We hear the **CHILDREN** laughing again. There is a sudden clap of thunder before torrential rain falls. The **GIRL**  shrieks and giggles, spinning round and round in the rain. The unseen **DOG** barks again.

**GIRL:**

It's raining, it's pouring...

**BACK TO:**

**INT. 221B BAKER STREET. LIVING ROOM.**

**SHERLOCK** is still lying on the couch, eyes heavy. **JOHN** stands up. He rubs a hand over his face.

**JOHN:**

Right. That's it. I'm calling Mycroft.

 **SHERLOCK'S** eyes remain distant.

**SHERLOCK:**

(a whisper)

Fifteen men on the dead man's chest...

**END SCENE.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> See the following link for what inspired me to write this! <3 http://jenna221b.tumblr.com/post/140995600690/17-steps-jenna221b-sherlock-tv-sherlock


End file.
